moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorelai Bachner
Lorelai Bachner is a Demonoligst, and former student of the Kirin Tor . Whilst she resides primarily in Northrend , a veteran of the campaign there, she travels through all of Azeroth, lending her services in hunting down demons and those who employ them maliciously. Currently a member of the Icebound Legion, she serves alongside Jarltor Volkein as a friend and soldier. =Appearance= Of an average height and slim physique, Lorelai's appearance is typical of a human; her skin lightly tanned from the sun, offset by the vibrant red colouring of her hair, which is typically left to flow freely past her shoulders. Green eyes stare out at the world from a face that is undeniably feminine, with soft curves and high cheekbones. Her youthful complexion is often misleading, as here is a woman who is twice the age of what she appears. Whether dressed in a robe or simple shirt and leggings, she is always meticulously groomed, accompanied by a staff that is testament to her affinity toward magic, as well as a tome chained to one hip; resting at her other hip is a sinuous black dagger, deceptively sharp and surrounded by an eerie white glow. =Attributes= Physically, Lorelai is not an imposing figure; she lacks the muscle and frame for brutal strength in the face of adversity, but even as a young child she showed great promise with magic. Training with the Kirin Tor only enhanced her innate abilities. This, combined with a keen intellect and quick reflexes, makes her a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Stamina-wise, she is unable to engage in long drawn-out combat. Prolonged use of Fel has taken an immense toll on her body, often leaving her sickly and fatigued for days at a time. To counter this, she must use the Fel to bolster her stamina, and so the vicious cycle continues. To this end, she prefers to fight quick and dirty, leaning heavily on the assistance of demons to bring down a foe. =History= Lorelai's affinity to magic was discovered at a very young age. She had not yet reached her fifth birthday when she found herself whisked away from home and family, brought to Dalaran for formal training by the Kirin Tor. Headstrong even as a child, with a fierce temper to match the fiery red of her hair, Lorelai proved difficult to teach; resentful and homesick, she balked against even basic instruction in wielding the Arcane, but her talent was such that the Kirin Tor was determined to teach her some moderate control, at the very least, lest she become a danger to others. It took a man named Raolin Barlow to overcome her obstinacy. He saw himself in her, a youth frightened of the vast power at her fingertips, displaced from all things familiar and tossed into the unknown. Through years of his gentle coaching, Lorelai eventually overcame her reluctance, and eventually proved herself an adept and attentive student, ever eager to overcome obstacles in the pursuit of knowledge -- and power, of which Raolin was happy to indulge her. He too was lured by the magic, and together they explored the unknown possibilities of their combined talents. It was during one such exploration that Raolin and Lorelai stumbled upon the Fel unwittingly. Raolin, rightly fearful, forbade Lorelai from practising further, and set her to studying via text until he had the chance to speak with the Council about their transgression. But the Fel was positively seductive, alluring even, and Lorelai found herself unable to resist its forbidden secrets. She took to practising in secret, and for a time it went unnoticed, but once summoned to speak on what had transpired during their accidental discovery, Lorelai became fearful, suspecting they knew what she had been doing illicitly, and she fled Dalaran. She sought refuge in Stormwind City. Penniless and with only the clothes on her back for warmth, she lived on the streets for several months, reduced to begging for scraps of food -- until rumours lured her to the Slaughtered Lamb. There she found safe haven with a group of outcasts who, like herself, wielded Fel magic, forced to do so in secret by the strong prejudice against such practices. With their aid and training, she established a new identity with which she used to apply to the Stormwind military under the guise of a 'fire' mage, and it was with the Stormwind foces she served loyally until the Northrend campaign, during which time her use of the Fel was discovered unintentionally by a comrade--in-arms; threatened by a horde of undead, she had no choice but to summon a voidwalker in order to save both their lives. With the demon to distract the undead, she and her comrade were able to flee to safety, but not without consequence. Lorelai found herself discharged from the Army, with the threat of execution hanging over her head. Fearful, forced to flee once more, she sought refuge in Icecrown, to continue practising in secret. It was there that she first met Jarltor Volkein, who encouraged her to feel no shame about her gift, but to use it in a way that was meaningful. Taking his words to heart, she struggled initially to reintegrate with society and eventually found a comfortable niche as a witch hunter, offering her services independently in hunting down all things occult and demonic throughout Azeroth. She continued this for a time, finding new confidence and strength, until Jarltor's invitation to join the Icebound Legion. Category:Human Category:Kirin Tor Category:Demonologists Category:Icebound Legion Category:Characters